Gallifreyan Ghoul: Metamorphosis
by CrimsonWords
Summary: The Doctor experiences new abilities and changes. While finding a cure he has to control himself from eating other Ghouls. The threat of the CCG becomes an obstacle to his goal, but they're now getting help from an anonymous alien.
1. Chapter 1

Gallifreyan Ghoul: Metamorphosis

(A Doctor Who/Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: Blood Jester

I was surprise to wake up in a warm bed with fresh pajama clothes. When I sat up I was quite surprised to not see myself covered in blood. I got out of bed to take a look at myself in the mirror. So it's true, my hair is finally ginger. Except this is not normal ginger this is so dark red it could be mistaken as blood!

I walked out of my room to enter my wardrobe to pick out casual clothes. Strangely enough, I didn't choose to dress back into one of my suits. I picked out a red t-shirt that has a black smiley face in the front. Put on a black and orange hoodie with the symbol of Rassilon over my heart and on the back. Wear the dark blue jeans, and slip on boots.

I usually don't like this kind of casual taste. I always like to dress to impress really, so I can show off my intellect. I've changed so much that I don't even care about that. Looking at the suits I so love to wear, doesn't seem to appeal to me anymore. Yes I feel much more comfortable and loose, but this casual outfit is not representing me as the Doctor. I believe I'm showing more of my new side, as Blood Jester.

My stomach suddenly growled so loud that it echoed throughout the wardrobe. "I don't get it," I said to myself, "It couldn't be that long ago that I've ate." I remember the memory of eating Laughing Blood. Even though he tasted delicious, I feel awful for stooping so low to his level. To Shian's level...Huh, I can't seem to hear her at the moment... She must be resting or something. Before she wouldn't even leave me alone.

"Kaneki! Lin!" I just remembered them. The TARDIS was kind enough to tell me where they are in my home. They're in my laboratory talking to Yuka, my test subject. I quickly ran over there. When I arrived they were surprised to see me.

"Doctor!" Lin ran and all of a sudden hugged me tight. "About time you're up!" He then pulled away but to hit me lightly in the arm.

"Lin, Kaneki." I said, "What happened to me?"

"You've kind of lost it back in the Clown's hideout." said Kaneki, "I had to knock you out to get you back here."

"...I see. Thank you Kaneki."

"It took us a while to get the wires out of your skin." said Lin, "But remarkably your wounds healed faster than any Ghoul."

"Wait," said Yuka, "You're saying this guy, actually ate one of us?"

"I didn't have control over myself." I said, "It was like a demon possess me, and I..."

The memory came back like a painful punch to the face. I was actually going to fight Kaneki. If it wasn't for my former self distracting me, Kaneki wouldn't have the chance to knock me out. "I'm sorry Kaneki. I didn't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me."

"I understand Doctor. You weren't yourself. By the way Mr. Yoshimura wants to speak with you."

"I bet it's serious if he wants to speak with me."

Suddenly my stomach started growling. "Oh no." I said.

"Don't worry we still got meat at Anteiku. Let's get going then."

"Hey hey hey!" said Yuka, "What about me?! I'm Hungry too!"

"Oh, yeah give me a second." I said, "But if I let you out will you behave?"

"I assume if I don't you probably might eat me so yeah I will."

I didn't say anything about that, but it's good enough that he fears me. I let him out and we all went over to Anteiku. I hope once I explain my sudden change they won't fear me as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Journey

Once everything was explained to Yoshimura he said to me, "I believe it's more sufficient that you should rest and stay low for now, Doctor."

"I can't. It's beneficial for me to visit other planets and try to find a new food source for us. While also trying to find a cure."

"...Doctor, we're not i'll." He said, "We were born like this since the beginning of time. You can't cure something that was never a sickness."

"... At least let me find another food source. If I can find something that we can survive on we don't have to feed on the humans anymore."

"Are you sure? How do you know if you're stable enough to avoid eating other species?"

"That won't happen I swear."

"... If you're going, take Kaneki with you at least. He has more experience with control, and he'll help you what you need."

"Thank you Yoshimura."

When I stand up to walk out he asked me, "Wait, Doctor. Did your planet really had TimeGhouls long ago?"

"From what I can remember. There was only one I've ever came across. The rest were exterminated."

We ended the conversation there and I when I exit out of the room, Kaneki was waiting for me. I asked him, "Were you listening in?"

"No, Yomo told me to wait for you."

"Ah, well Yoshimura wants you to come with me to find a new food source. Mostly because so you can keep me in check."

"Right, when do we leave?"

"We can take off right now actually. Let's get some packages before we go. In case if we don't find anything."

"I'll be right back then."

... (Donna's Narrative)

I used my Quinque/Ukaku to torture the Ghoul who I was hunting down. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me where he is!" My Quinque got his Kagune pinned against a wall of an alley were in.

"Who are you talking about lady?!"

"The ghoul who calls himself, Doctor!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play with me, Ghoul!"

"Oh he's doesn't know a thing."

Said a dark haired male who entered the alley. "Hi, I'm Albus. I'm actually looking for the Doctor myself."

"What are you a Ghoul?"

"No, if I was I wouldn't be even thinking about going near you CCG Investigators. I'm here to help."

"What can you do to help us?"

"Well I'm been looking for the Doctor longer than you have. I know quite a bit of information that can really help the CCG."

I killed off the Ghoul I was interrogating before. Albus asked me, "So what's your name, Investigator?"

"It's Donna Noble."

"Donna Noble? How interesting. Well then, shall we head over to CCG Headquarters?"

... (Doctor's Narrative)

We said our goodbyes to Anteiku, and I left them a phone to contact us in case if they needed anything. Kaneki and I boarded onto my ship and we finally took off into space. It's been a while I've haven't pilot my old girl. It feels quite refreshing for once.

"Doctor how can you memorize all these controls?" said Kaneki.

"I had all the time in the universe to learn how to pilot the TARDIS." I said but the ship started shaking. I couldn't help myself but laugh as I remember this familiar rush. For once I feel like I'm back to my old self.

When I landed my ship Kaneki asked me, "Did you have to take a test for flying a ship?"

"Yes, and I've failed. But hey I've gotten better over the years."

Of course his expression tells me he doesn't believe that I gotten better. Hell if he was here in my younger years I use to turn this ship upside down, and I had to attach myself to the console just to get it right and back in order.

"So where have we landed?" he asked.

"Well go on and take a look."

Kaneki went to the door and opened it. Let a new journey begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sudin

Kaneki was amazed at the sight of the new world he's entered. I gladly joined him enjoying the familiar sight myself. "Where are we?" said Kaneki.

"We're on Planet Aros, home of the Revios."

"Revios?"

I pointed at one of the civilians walking by. They're almost look human except their natural hair color is blue, red, green, and purple. Their eyes have an unnatural color though too, and their fingernails are always black. Kaneki was surprised to see a different species. "Never in my life would I thought aliens really existed." he said, "I've only known them in books."

"It's amazing what you see when you take a step outside of your own planet." I said, "Come on, I know a friend here who's a chef."

"Is the food here edible for humans?"

"Yes actually, but let's see if they're edible to us."

Kaneki followed me to the restaurant of my friend's. The moment we walked into the kitchen he spotted me. "Doctor?" He let someone else take over his station so he can come over to us. "Your hair!" was the first thing he notices, "Did you turned into one of us or what? And where's your suit? You're usually dressed up like if you're on business."

I couldn't help but laugh, "A lot has happened to me, Ginio. This is my companion, Kaneki."

Ginio shook hands with him, "Hello there. Are you human?"

"He's half actually. You could barely tell right?"

"Yes, not to mention that you smell different too. What really happened to you, Doctor?"

"I'll tell you later once the restaurant closes. I need you to prepare some food for us because we're trying this little experiment."

"Oh, okay then. In the mean while would you two like anything to drink?"

"Some water, and Sudin will be fine."

"Sure."

He lead us to the lounge and we got our water and Sudin to relax for a bit. "What's Sudin?" said Kaneki.

"It's like a soda." I said, "I want us to at least try something while we wait."

We twist off the cap and take a drink out of the Sudins. All of a sudden both of our Kagunes burst out from my lower backs as we've felt a surge flowing through our bodies. "What the hell?!" said Kaneki as he drop his drink.

My hands were shaking a little as I said, "Right, so that's what happens."

"What do you mean Doctor?"

"Sudin is a soda but it doesn't reject our bodies. In other words it acted as an energy drink boosting our RC cells."

"What?! But I thought only eating flesh could do that?!"

"Well Sudin is half made up from the blood of Javios. Javios is a fast running and energetic animal. That's why we're experiencing of what humans call a sugar rush."

My Rinkaku suddenly started to twitch and slither around me. My goodness I'm feeling jittery, but maybe we can use this Sudin for good use?

... (Donna's Narrative)

The Investigators are gathered to listen to Albus. Even CCG's Reaper, Arima is here to listen what Albus has to say.

Albus calmly introduce himself to us all, "My name is Albus. I am from Torchwood Three from Cardiff. I was sent here to take care of this little Ghoul problem you have, but first I need your help to find a certain alien."

Albus took out a round disk and slide it onto the table. When it reached the middle it brought up a holographic screen with a picture of the Doctor, and a side report in summary about him. "This man you see before you." said Albus, "Is more dangerous than any of those Ghouls you've faced. He is not human, he's what we call a TimeLord."

I spoke up, "But my partner and I saw that he has the capabilities as a Ghoul."

"Really, Ms. Noble? TimeLords aren't capable of eating flesh."

"This one does I've seen it."

"... I wonder then. Was there any records that this man was held by your custody or a hospital by any chance?"

"He was never in our custody," said Arima, "We can check the hospital records to see if he was."

"Ms. Noble where exactly did you first saw this man?"

"Near the 20th ward." I said, "But he was taken away by some other Ghoul organization who calls themselves Clowns."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

My partner spoke up, "Because the Ghoul's we've faced were too strong to handle. That man who calls himself the Doctor stopped them from killing us both."

"In other words he saved you. Yeah that sounds like him. His plans usually involve with saving humans first so he can use them for other purposes."

"Wait a minute." said Investigator Amon, "You're telling us that this guy you call a TimeLord is real? You must be joking."

"Oh I only joke on several occasions, but I'm sure you heard what has been happening in the UK right? Donna you and your partner are from there correct? Surely you must know why Torchwood exists right?"

"He's telling the truth about the strange visitations we've been having, Investigator Amon." said my partner, "Torchwood exists to stop alien threats."

"Which is why we're here." said Albus, "The Doctor has a bad reputation in the UK. You don't want him to take down the CCG all for the sake of Ghouls. You'll all be eaten if we let him continue his plans. So will you help Torchwood take him down along with your Ghoul problem?"

Arima stand up and said, "We will."

... (The Doctor's Narrative)

Finally we were able to try out some of the foods here. It took an hour earlier for our bodies to relax and have our Kagunes go back inside. Luckily they went back in before anyone saw them. "I've prepared you several dishes like you asked." said Ginio bring in the food for us to eat, "I've even made you your favorite.

"Ah, the Ginger-Neos. It has been a while I've haven't eaten it." Please let my favorite food be edible. When I took one bite out of it it didn't agree with my taste buds. I had to spit it out in the trash can.

"You okay?" said Ginio, "You look sick."

"Sorry, Ginio. This new body doesn't like it anymore."

"What do you mean? Doctor your eyes!"

My eyes must've shifted. "Doctor, what have you become?" he said.

"I must be honest, Ginio. I've turned into a Ghoul. Which makes us limited to what we have to eat."

"What can you eat?"

"So far besides human, we can drink coffee, water, and Sudin. We can eat Tumina but that's about it."

"... Did you really eat a human being?"

"We don't eat them alive if that's what you're wondering."

"Was the flesh prepared?"

"No."

"I see then. Tumina is supposed to be raw which is why you didn't gag on it. You seem to don't handle much foods that are seasoned, but try out the other while I come back with something else. I think you might enjoy what I bring this time."

When he took off for a moment we tried the other food that was set in front of us. Sadly none of them agreed with our bodies. We just couldn't chug it down. Poor Kaneki finished his water bottle, he looks like he's about to pass out. "Kaneki you don't have to eat anymore. You can sit out."

"Doctor it's not it. I need flesh." I see his one Ghoul eye finally revealing itself.

"Here we go." said Ginio when he came back. He has a plate of two large slices of meat. It doesn't look cooked or prepared. When the smell hit our nostrils, immediately Kaneki went for it and started chowing down onto the meat.

"I think I've found another food source you can eat." said Ginio.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's meat freshly cut from the Dragonos. It's edible but it's not very tasting to most Revios. It's mostly the juice that's satisfying for seasoning. If you want I could make an order for you at least about two crates for these. Maybe three."

"Well Kaneki seems to enjoy it."

"Oh thank God." said Kaneki as he plop to his knees in satisfaction. "I was afraid I wasn't going to contain myself."

"Yeah. Order two crates for us. Three if you can. Also can you order and crate for Sudins? They're really quite energizing for us Ghouls."

"Of course."

Finally, we're making progress here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ghoul Massacre

I was looking up at the stars reflecting on my past of all the planets I've visited when I was just a simple TimeLord. I remembered all the companions I've traveled with. I wonder if some of them lived a happy life after me? I couldn't help but wonder if some of them were eaten by ghouls too? Oh I can't imagine that because I wanted all of the companions I've saved to live healthy and blissful lives.

I snap out of my thoughts when I heard Kaneki coming out here on the balcony. He yawned and stretched out his arms as he asked me, "Why are you up Doctor?"

"Couldn't sleep. That Sudin really gotten me energized for a while."

"What? That stuff is still in your system?"

"Well it's been dying down so I'm a little much calmer. Why are you up?"

"I don't know I just sort of woke up. It's common for me waking up in the middle of the night."

"Ah, I see."

Kaneki looked up at the stars and the many colorful swirling lights. He said, "It's amazing how clear their sky is. You can see all of space just from here."

"Excited to see more planets, Kaneki?"

"Absolutely! So where is your planet Doctor?"

Ah so he finally asked me. That story is always hard to tell but it's always mentioned to my companions. I said, "My planet use to be in the Kasterborus constellation. But since it's forever gone I can never see it again."

"Why? Was it destroyed?"

"In a sense it was. I'm the only one left who survived."

"But isn't the TARDIS a time machine too? Couldn't you go back and save your home?"

"My planet's destruction was inevitable. I can never disobey the laws of time unless I want the rest of the universe be destroyed."

"How did your planet got destroyed?"

"... I'm not to comfortable talking about that yet, Kaneki. I know it's been hundreds of years since the event but it still hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor. Forgive me."

"No worries Kaneki."

All of a sudden I began yawning. The Sudin in my system must've finally died down. "Well I'm finally getting tired. The crates that Ginio ordered for us won't come in after three days, so we'll have time to check out the sites."

"Oh, and Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Your home. What was it called?"

"... Gallifrey. Goodnight, Kaneki."

I went straight to bed and gone to sleep pretty easily. For once I didn't get to dream."

... (Touka's Narrative)

I run fast as I attack the Investigators with my Ukaku. They just came out of nowhere! They flooded the 20th ward and everyone who's part of Anteiku are fighting them off and keeping the humans and other Ghouls safe. I had to catch my breath when I cleared the south area of the 20th ward. I got injured a few time but nothing big. When I've felt like I can continue I run over to the east side of the 20th ward.

Upon my arrival I was too late. Ghouls and investigators were dead left and right. What happened to them? There's no way all of them could've killed each other out. "Ha ha ha! What's this? A Ghoul who's late to the party massacre?" A man walked out of the shadows who's clothes are stained with blood.

"Did you do this?" I said.

"Well I'm the only one here. The only one left standing and covered in blood... So yeah I would say so."

"Who are you? You don't look like a Investigator."

He laughed as he said, "Please don't make me laugh. I'm far more greater than these weak humans."

"A Ghoul then?" Wait a second, he doesn't smell like one though. He doesn't have a scent of a human either. Is he like the Doctor?

"Not even that, but I'm somewhat similar just with a different title."

His eyes turned yellow, his teeth became fangs, and six black tentacles shot out from his back. "I'm what you call a Chernabog. You think you Ghouls are great monsters? You're nothing but ants compared to my power."

In a blink of an eye I was hit hard and crashing into a wall. When he came at me again I used my Ukaku to attack him with my flying spikes. He didn't expect it and he got pierced by ten of my spikes. He just laughed as he said, "Well that's the first time I've ever been surprised." His tentacles took them out and sent them back to me.

I quickly jump up into the air to dodge them and sent more spikes at him. He block them with his tentacles. When they unraveled fast one of them stab me through the stomach. I coughed up blood from the damage and pain hit me like never before. I tried cutting the tentacle off with my Ukaku but it was like trying to cut a much stronger Kagune.

"Stupid Earthling." said the Chernabog, "Haven't you heard me say that your nothing but an ant compared to my power? I wonder, I know the taste of humans but what about Ghouls? Do you taste just as good?"

Oh no, is he going to eat me? Before he could get a bite his tentacle holding me up was cut off by a Ukaku in Kakuja form. When I dropped I was caught by The Owl. The Owl is none other than my boss, Yosimura. He took the tentacle out of me and toss it at the Chernabog. He looked angry but shocked at the same time.

"How dare you cut off one of my beautiful tails?!" he shouted, "You will die Ghoul!" When he attack Yoshimura blocked it with his Ukaku, but the tails went through. Yoshimura had to shake him off so he can take flight to get away from him. "Wait! Aren't we going to kill him?!" I said.

"Even in this form, I can't match his own power. We need to call the Doctor."

"Did you think I was going to let you just escape?" said the Chernabog. How the hell did he catch up to us? "THIS PARTY MASSACRE WAS JUST GETTING STARTED!" His tails hit us back onto the ground. "I'm not going to let you leave alive. I want the Doctor to see this display, so the grief from failure can overtake his being! The bastard deserves what's coming to him!"

"You're after the Doctor?" I said, "Why do you want him?"

"The Doctor and my kind have a history. So where is the TimeLord? I know he's around here in the 20th Ward."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I jump out of Yoshimura's arms and sent my spikes at him. "Stupid girl that move won't work on me!"

When he was going to block it Yoshimura sent his own spikes at him. Together it was able to pierce most of his body. Yoshimura attack him with his RC blades and cut off the rest of the tails. "Okay, now I'm getting pissed off." He said.

Suddenly his whole body turned black, claws grew out of his nails, and his tails regenerated. Everything became a blur when he attack Yoshimura and took of chunks from his Kakuja armor. Yoshimura suddenly sped up his moves and hit him with both of his Ukakus. When Chernabog had the opportunity to attack him, Enji and Kaya arrived in time to save Yoshimura. Enji used his Bikaku to cut off his tails, and Kaya used her Ukaku to attack him with her spikes.

"Let's go!" The two of them shouted and we all escaped before the Chernabog could regenerate again. We have to call the Doctor and get them back here. Hopefully the Doctor can knows how to get rid of this Chernabog.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle Circus (Doctor's Narrative)

"Doctor. Doctor." I heard Kaneki calling my name as he woke me up. The smell of Kasire welcomed my awakening. Kaneki said, "Your friend Ginio made us Kasire. He said it has the same substance as coffee."

"Yes it does." I said as I got out of bed and went to the table where the coffee and fresh is. I asked him, "Have you tried Kasire yet?"

"No it was just set down on the table."

"Oh well try it it's really good."

I poured him a cup and hand it to him. When he took a drink out of it he smiled in delight. "It's nothing like the coffee I've tasted back in Anteiku. I think Yoshimura himself would've enjoyed this Kasire."

"We'll take some to bring back to Anteiku. The others would love it."

"So what shall we do today Doctor?"

"Well, I've heard that they have a Battle Circus here."

"Battle Circus?"

"It's a very honorable entertainment group that's made up of fighters and talented artists. Don't worry though they never injure one another. They like to show off their skill to prove who's the better talent. It's competitive but they all work together in a way. Would you like go?"

"Yes! It sounds very interesting!"

"Great, I'll see when they're showing."

...

When we've finished our raw and bloody breakfast we checked out where they were holding the Battle Circus event. I paid for the tickets that start at Yuhi N.S. On this planet Yuhi N.S. means 10 P.M. To kill some time we've looked around. Then we've happened to pass by a shop that Kaneki took attention to.

"Mind if we go in here?" He asked as he pointed at the shop that said Hunio's Bookshop.

"Sure, Kaneki." I said and we both went it. I didn't realize that Kaneki liked books. He was looking at almost each and every one. He was amazed at the moving illustrations. He seemed to bury himself into the world he entered.

I took a look at the copy he was reading. Now that's a story I've known far too well. It's called A Purple Morning and it's a tragedy. It's about a boy who's parents were killed in a car accident. The man who killed them was a powerful gang leader. He felt bad for the boy and raised him to take over the business but he had to compete against the leader's true son. It was a transition about the main character from a true hearted boy to a cold hearted villain. The boy who had a heart and lost it.

"Do you want it?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He snap out of his trance and looked at me for the first time we've been in this store.

I smiled and said, "I said do you want it?"

"Yes but-,"

"But nothing. It's good to always have a souvenir from places you've never been to."

I took the book and purchase it for him. When I gave it back I said, "There you go, and now it's yours. It's a good read so it's one of my favorites."

"Thank you so much Doctor."

Funny how this moment reminds me when I went to the planet called The Library with Donna Noble... Donna, how could you be an Investigator for the CCG? Why did you even want to become one? She was never meant for that kind of life. I can't even imagine all the Ghouls she killed.

I've never imagined once that one of my companions turned out to be a killer in the end.

...

When it was time to go to the show Kaneki was very excited to see the performance. I've never seen his smile so big before. He must be really having a good time here. He said, "Wow look at the set up, Doctor!"

He was talking about the stage they're putting up for the talents. The people who have a artistic skill go first and then it's the fighters. When the second half of the Circus starts that's when things get a little crazy. The fighters get so into it that sometimes they'll even break the stage itself. What's also cool is that it's not usually the same fighters because there's contestants who enters these battles.

The first runner ups for the talented arts is a woman who controls colorful lights, and a man who can draw characters come to life. His characters though were made up of ink. "Amazing!" said Kaneki, "If only I can bring characters to life! That man is really blessed with this talent!" The man's characters danced along with the woman's lights. They took flight and practically swim in the colors.

The next competitors are two men. One who manipulates water and the other electricity. The two work off so well with their talent that they both created a dragon that was a combination of their power.

"This is really brilliant." said Donna who took the place where Kaneki was sitting. "I wish I had an artistic skill to do this sort of thing. Besides saving the universe, Doctor. Do you have any artistic qualities?"

That's right I remember taking Donna to a Battle Circus. I remember how much she enjoyed it just as much as Kaneki. I must really miss her by this point. I will find a way to get her out of the CCG. Even if it kills me.

...

When the 1st half was over Kaneki and I had to eat our flesh in a vacant area. Kaneki couldn't stop talking about the amazing performances from the artists. As he said he really found an inspiration from them. So Kaneki is not only a bookworm but a writer as well? You know I've haven't asked much about him since we've met. Maybe it's time that I-.

"SECOND HALF IS ABOUT TO BEGIN SO TAKE YOUR SEATS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Said the speaker through the intercoms. Well perhaps I'll ask him after all this.

We headed back to our seats and watch the first fight. But before they started suddenly the man on the right with the long aqua blue hair said, "Before we start we would like to choose a volunteer."

Almost everyone raised their hand or shouted to choose them. Even Kaneki wanted to be picked. Until suddenly the man pointed towards my direction. Is he pointing at me? "You there! The one with the red hair and red smiley face t-shirt!" Huh yes he is, "What's your name?!"

"Doctor!" I said.

"Doctor who?"

If only I had a nickle every time I heard that one. I've grown use it after 900 years. "It's just the Doctor." I said.

"Well come on down Doctor! You're our volunteer!"

I made my way down to get onto the stage with them. They told me to sit down in the middle and they chained my wrists to the ground. "My opponent will protect the Doctor during this fight!" He announced, "His goal is to set him free!"

They gained distance from each other and the aqua haired man summon up a crystalized Lancer. The other man with green hair summoned up a green and silver Greatsword. When they began immediately the Lancer attacked me. I flinched when the man with the Greatsword protected me just in time. They were going at it with speed and power emitting from the weapons.

One swing from the Greatsword and a green light wave was sent to the Lancer wielder. A blue light surrounded the Lancer and he split the attack in half and the two lights attacked the wall instead. The man used his lancer to back the other up. I've realized the Lancer is going for another attack at me.

Suddenly he jumped over him when they were right in front of me. His Lancer cut deep into my left shoulder. "Die Doctor!" He shouted. He knows me? Then what's his reason to kill me?

"Kill him." said the voice of Shian and Jux in my head. No way, they're back? "EAT HIM ALIVE BLOOD JESTER!"

My Kagune came out and hit him away from me. I broke the chains holding me down and I took out the Lancer that was in my shoulder to crush it to pieces. When my wound healed fast I was going to go after him until Kaneki called out my name. "DOCTOR!" He jump down from the audience and spread out his Kagune. He rushed over to me and asked, "Are you okay?! Why did that man just hurt you?"

"I think that was his attention all along, Kaneki." I said, "Usually when they get a volunteer they never allow them to get hurt."

I turn to the man who tried to kill me and said, "Who are you? Why did you-,"

"Look out!" Kaneki pushed me to the side so we can dodge the wielder of the Greatsword.

"You don't remember your last visit here Doctor?" said the green haired man. "You were with that human trying to stop the Losilis, but you couldn't stop them from killing our sister. It's your fault they killed so many of our kind!"

"... Okay."

"What?"

"I'm done playing nice. As you can see I've changed quite drastically. If you want to believe that I was the cause of your sister's death then fine. A lot of people want to kill me over stupid shit so take a FUCKING NUMBER!"

My Rinkaku came after him and sent it hitting against the wall. "Brother!" shouted the aqua haired brother. "I'm so tired with you people putting the blame on me!" I said, "I'm not powerful, I'm not invincible, so I can't save everyone in this damn universe!"

I attacked the other brother but Kaneki stopped me with his own Rinkaku. "Get out of my way Kaneki!"

"This is you talking Doctor. Is Shian making you do this?"

What? How can he know? "Is it that Laughing Blood guy who tortured you?"

"Kaneki you don't-,"

"Understand? I do Doctor! You and are practically the same! You don't think I hear Rize's voice in my head?! I used to be human! It took me a while to control myself but I can't let you give in to it!"

Suddenly a green wave was launched at us. I disrupt the attack with my sonic screwdriver. I sighed and said, "Okay you brothers need to calm down. Think you can take on one of them Kaneki?"

"Course."

"You can take on that guy." I pointed at the aqua haired brother. "His Lancer takes a long time to repair itself. I'll take on this brother."

"We're not going to kill them are we?"

"No, if you can just wear them down or knock them out that's better."

I rushed towards at my opponent and hit him hard with my Rinkaku. Even though he tried to block it with his sword it still knock him back. He got back up and swing at me another green light wave but I used my sonic to disrupt it. I said, "Seriously? Have you not seen that I can break down your attack earlier? You're pretty thick headed for a fighter."

I knock him back down again. "Then again most of the villains I've faced were always thick headed. Even the Master." He was having trouble getting up I said, "Come on get up! You want to kill me for your sister's death right? Without even considering the million others I've saved on that day? There were over 200 that the Losilis killed. There was an army of them you think I even had the gall to kill anyone without finding a way?"

"They were here because of you!" He shouted, "They were after you!"

"They were here because of your talents. They wanted the Revios abilities to use them in wars. They killed your kind to extract those abilities."

"Shut up!" He swung up his sword at me while it was covered in green lightning. I dodged it and smack him down again. He said, "What the hell are you? You weren't this monster."

"And you didn't consider me a monster before? You must be really lost."

I hit him in the head hard enough to knock him out. Behind me I already saw Kaneki defeated the brother. I look back at the green haired brother and saw a cut I've inflicted upon his head. The blood hit me so much I became hungry. I bit my hand to get me out of the state. I can't let this monster inside me take over. Now that I know Shian and Jux haven't gone away.

Suddenly I heard my phone rang. I answered it and said, "This is the Doctor."

Touka spoke, "Doctor we need you to get back now. There's this creature called the Chernabog killing off Ghouls with the CCG."

Chernabog? Impossible I thought?... "I'll be back as soon as possible Touka. Whatever you do don't go near the Chernabog."

A Chernabog helping the CCG though? They hate humans more than anything so why help the CCG kill off Ghouls?

"Kaneki! We have to leave!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chernabog (Donna's Narrative)

After the extermination of what ghouls we've could've find. The CCG had to clean up the dead bodies of both Ghouls and CCG Soldiers. I've found Albus talking to the Head Investigator Arima. I walk towards them and said to Arima, "Sir, we can't find the Doctor anywhere."

"I know that. Albus here just told me he found a Ghoul that said the Doctor left."

"But don't worry." said Albus, "Once he receives word from the Ghoul that I've fought he'll be coming back for revenge. He'll be so blinded with hate it will be easy to take him down."

"Do you know what this Ghoul looked like? The one that you've fought?"

"Sorry but no. She was wearing a bunny mask over her face."

"How did you even fought against her without a Quinque?"

He burst out laughing and said, "Do you think I would come here from Torchwood unprepared? We have our own toys to kill such simple creatures."

They aren't so simple to me. They kill the family I've built and I will crush them all with no distinction.

... (Doctor's Narrative)

When the next day came we took our ordered crates on board and I pilot the TARDIS back to Tokyo. It was a great relief to see the Anteiku coffee shop still standing. Kaneki ran inside and I was right behind him. We saw Enji and Kaya and Nishiki working at the front. "Is everyone okay?" said Kaneki.

"Yeah," said Nishiki, "For some of us at least."

"Which one of you fought the Chernabog?" I said.

"Yoshimura, Touka, Kaya, and I have." said Enji, "Touka got the worst of it."

"Where is she?"

"Down stairs in one of the bedrooms."

Kaneki rushed down stairs before I could. He was even the one who found her first. Touka was wrapped in bandages laying down on a bed. She was awake when we came in. "Touka!" said Kaneki as he got on his knees by her side. "Touka are you okay?"

"I'm doing better Kaneki." she said. She looked at me and said, "Doctor. This guy who calls himself a Chernabog was looking for you."

"What did he look like?"

"Before he changed he had black hair and blue eyes. He wore black with a trench coat"

"Did he ever say his name?"

"No."

From her description I can't remember this Chernabog. "What happened here while we were gone Touka?" asked Kaneki.

"The CCG Investigators were combing out whatever Ghouls they could find in the 20th Ward. They killed most of them."

"Was the Chernabog helping them?" I asked.

"It didn't really looked that way when I've found him. He killed both Ghouls and Humans."

Yeah that sounds like a Chernabog. They don't consort with humans, but why would a Chernabog be here in Tokyo? If he was after me how did he even figured I would be here?

I took out my Sonic Screwdriver and scanned over Touka's condition. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Checking your status." I said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get you something to heal those wounds."

I went back to my TARDIS to look for medication in the medical bay.

I don't get it. I wipe the Chernabog race long time ago. I guess like the Daleks even they can survive my destruction. "So will you finish what you've started?" said Shian who appeared behind me, but she has her arms wrapped around my torso. Why is she hugging me?

I said, "I have to. The Chernabogs are a much more dangerous race to even be left alive."

"What made you want to kill them in the first place?"

"They tried to take over the Allidon planet. My companion and I were visiting there to have fun. Until the people there were slaughtered along with him."

"Him?"

"... You don't need to know abut him."

I walked away from her when I've found the medication I needed. Until Jux appeared right in front of me. He said, "If you're going to fight him. Don't you need a new look to do so?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on you're Blood Jester now! You're not the Doctor anymore. You need to throw out the old and raggedy and in with the new. Make your new look Blood Jester."

A new look? I thought for a while. Creating a new design in my head. I didn't even felt the sudden smile that crept across my face. Then suddenly a violent vertigo coursed into me. It's a strange mixture of giddiness but it's sickening to the core at the same time.

"I definitely love what you're thinking right now." said Jux.

"What am I waiting for?! I need to get started!"

"Doctor?!" I heard Lin calling out to me. He must be in the main console room. Jux and Shian disappeared when they heard him. I walked back to the console room to find Lin there. When he spotted me he said, "Did they tell you about the Chernabog?"

"Yes they have."

"What are you going to do?"

"... Understand that this Chernabog is a dangerous creature. I've destroyed them before, now I have to do it again."

"You don't have to do it alone we can help you."

"We'll talk about that later Lin. Why don't you help me carry the crates inside the shop? I've found another food source we can eat besides humans."

"Really? How, where and what is it?"

"Meat from a Dragonos and flavored sodas called Sudins."

"Are Dragonos from a live species then?"

"Animal species. The planet we've went to use the Dragonos meat juice for cooking. So it's good for us Ghouls to eat the meat."

I know that's the one thing they worry about. I need to find food sources that doesn't involve taking such lives. But in the mean time I need to find out where is this Chernabog residing, and to design my look. Now I'm beginning to feel excited about this. Not only am I changing. I'm going to see how strong I am now after shedding this name as The Doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: John Smith CCG Investigator

I made a Investigator outfit to disguise myself as one of the CCG members. Made an authentic suitcase Quinque and everything. I changed my hair to white and my eye color to gray. When I was fully dressed I head on over to CCG headquarters. With the help of my psychic paper I got in easily.

Now all I have to do is find the Chernabog. I looked at the map that's mounted on one of these walls until someone came by. An Investigator no less, he's a man with black hair and gray eyes. He's 2 inches taller than I am. He said, "I've never seen you around here before. Where are you transferring from Investigator?"

I handed my psychic paper to him as I said, "Not transferring but assisting from Britain's CCG. I know that two of my colleagues are here assisting you?"

"That's right, Donna Noble and Timothy Crowley. Your name is John Smith?"

He handed back the psychic paper to me. "Correct, and you are?"

"Investigator Amon Koutarou. Well let me take you to Arima to confirm this then."

He led the way upstairs to his office. Lucky for me I've found the man that Touka described. Right there and then my blood boiled hot with anger. One look at me and he knew by smiling wickedly. "Old friend!" he said, "It's been so long!" He walk over to give me a hug. I have a right mind to kill him right now.

"This Investigator is your friend?" said Amon.

"Of course!" He said as he finally let go, "He use to be part of U.N.I.T. One time Torchwood and U.N.I.T had to work together to bring down a hostile alien take over."

He knows about Torchwood and U.N.I.T?

"But he's dressed up as a CCG Investigator." said the white haired man. That must be Arima.

"Family was killed by Ghouls." I said, "I decided to join the CCG to get rid of them. U.N.I.T only handles other worldly problems."

"Why are you here then?" said Arima.

"I called him in for help." said the Chernabog, "With his knowledge he can track down the Doctor in no time."

"What's your name Investigator?" asked Arima.

"John Smith." I said.

"You'll be assisted by your two colleagues from Britain's CCG."

"Where are they sir?"

"In the lounge probably taking a break. Yesterday was a hard day's works on all of us."

Whatever.

"I'll take you to them, John." said the Chernabog.

"Oh and Albus." said Arima, "If you're going to call for help let me know next time."

"Of course."

So that's what he calls himself? I hope I don't hate every man that's named Albus after this.

He lead me away from them to go find Donna and Timothy. When we were alone in the elevator he said, "I was wondering when you were going to show up, Doctor."

I press the stop button and punched him in the face. He laughed and said, "Honestly even though you're now part Ghoul I didn't expect you to get violent."

"You killed so many Ghouls and Humans alike. Why are you bothering working for them if you're just stabbing them in the back?"

"Ain't it obvious that I'm just using them to find you?"

"Another thing, how the hell do you even know about U.N.I.T and Torchwood?"

"Torchwood Three was easy to take over."

Torchwood Three? No there's no way! That was under Jack's control! "Oh I see Torchwood Three is something important to you? Of course it is. You were friends with that man named Captain Jack Harkness."

"... What have you done to them?

"Killed them of course. Except that Jack Human. Turns out he can't even die."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Whoa you have changed. I mean you couldn't even say that when you killed us."

"You all deserve to die then you still do now. I'm going to finish you all off once and for all!"

I was about to bring out my Kagune until he said, "Kill me and they'll kill everyone in Cardiff. You see I have a time limit here. Tomorrow is time's up. You can either give up to me now or let everyone be slaughtered in Cardiff."

I couldn't even answer that. He said, "Think about it. In the meantime how about you see your dear old companion? I'm sure you're dying to hear her story why she's a part of CCG?" He press the go button on the elevator as we continued down. When we've entered into the lobby Donna was arguing about something with her partner I assume.

"Don't be silly why would he agree to an idea like that?!" She said.

"Well maybe-," said Timothy until Albus interrupted.

"Hello you two. You guys have a new helper to find the Doctor."

I was too overwhelmed to say anything. I'm standing in front of Donna Noble. My best friend in the entire universe. "Well go on and introduce yourself." said Albus nudging me. I swear if he does that again I have no problem beating his ass here and now.

I cleared my throat and said to Donna, "I'm John Smith, Investigator from Britain's CCG."

"Really?" she said, "You look familiar so I think I've might have seen you around before. Though I believe this is the first we've met." She stand up to shake my hand, "I'm Donna Noble, and this is my partner Timothy Crowley."

He stood up to shake my hand as well. "Nice of Britain's CCG to send in more help, but is it just you?" He asked.

"Just me."

"Well you must be good then taking care of Ghouls. What's your Quinque type?"

"A Rinkaku." I said, "So tell me about this Doctor then? What's the primary objective?"

They told me that Torchwood wants him in custody or to be killed. In other words the Chernabogs wants to complete their revenge for trying to wipe them out. Because of me Ghouls and Humans alike were killed by this creature's hand. From what Donna and Timothy had been told I've caused great damage to London and that I was the one who brought all the aliens to attack it. They see me as a villain now and I don't know if I can even convince them.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" asked Donna.

"Sure." I said as I smiled.

Albus whispered into my ear, "I think I can leave you alone with them. Besides you should enjoy yourself for how much time you have left."

"Fuck off." I said.

"Sorry?" said Donna.

"Nothing Albus is just annoying me like always."

When he took off she asked me, "You two have been friends for a while then?"

"Something like that."

I sit down as she got a cup of coffee for me. "Thank you," I said, "So how come you're in the CCG Ms. Noble?"

"Why did you say Ms? Do I look single?"

"I-I'm sorry I-,"

"I'm just joshing ya." She nudge me and my nerves went away. I remember she doesn't like to be called Ms. Mostly because she has been alone for a while and haven't found a decent man to love. She did found one eventually but that was when I had to let her go. I wonder what happened to him? Doesn't she know her son is still alive?

"I joined CCG because I'm looking for the Ghouls who killed my husband and took away my son. Some tell me that he's dead but in the back of my mind I don't believe that for a second. I know he's still alive and I will find him."

Now I'm worried when she does find him. Will she kill him once she sees that he's part Ghoul now?

"I believe that you will." I said, "And I will help you but that's if you want my assistance."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Well John you've made yourself a new friend."

Oh Donna, you were already my friend to begin with. I couldn't help myself but hug her tight to me. "Uhh John?"

"I swear to you now Donna. Everything is going to right again."

I'm going to end this tonight. Once I'm through with Albus. The Chernabogs in Cardiff are next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You Need Somebody To Stop You

When I came back to the TARDIS Lin was waiting for me outside of it. He was shock to see me dressed as an Investigator that he didn't even recognize me. His Ukaku burst out ready to fight me as he said, "Walk away human!"

"Lin it's me, the Doctor."

"Doctor?"

When he saw past the disguise he put away his Kagune. He asked me, "Doctor why are you dressed as an Investigator?"

"Let's take this conversation inside."

We went inside the TARDIS and he followed me to the Wardrobe room so I can change into regular clothes. That's when I explained myself. "I had to dress up as one because I needed to know where the Chernabog was located. Now that I know I'm going to take care of him tonight."

"Touka and the others have said he's a strong fighter." said Lin, "I've seen you fight Doctor you're going to get hurt."

"Why is your faith so little of me?" I asked him.

"Doctor last time I've left you alone you were badly hurt by Laughing Blood. You need our help."

"No I don't. I had enough of losing my friends. If I die it will be when I'm still fighting protecting you all."

"That's why you need us. You can't deal with everything on your own. What happens if you go bezerk again? You're going to need someone to stop you when you go over the edge."

"Promise me one thing though, Doctor." said the voice of Donna in my head.

"What's that?"

"That you'll find somebody."

"I don't need anybody." I said out loud.

"Yes you do." said both Donna and Lin at the same time, "Because I think sometimes you need somebody to stop you."

I couldn't help but smile and cry a little bit. "Doctor?" He said while being concerned. I hugged him and said, "You really are Donna's son. Speaking of your mother I met her today."

When we part he looked up at me with this hope as he said, "You have? What did she say? Did you talked to her?"

"I did, and she's looking for you."

Sadness and worry crashed down on him as he said, "I can't go to her like this. She kills Ghouls and she'll only kill me if she sees I'm not human anymore."

"I don't believe for a second that she will. And stop saying that you're not. You are Human whether you're half Ghoul or not."

"CCG train their Investigators to be ruthless, Doctor. What makes you so sure she won't?"

"Because even though she joined CCG. Donna is still the same person I've first met her. She told me that Ghouls killed your father and took you away. Was is the Clowns?"

"Yes."

"She may be blinded by hate for now, but I promise you she'll have a change of heart towards Ghouls once she see's you."

"When then?"

"I'm not sure but soon enough."

I heard the TARDIS say to me that Kaneki and Touka is at the door. "Well I guess we're all going to have a talk about what's going to happen tonight. It seems there are other people than just you who want to help me."

...

Everyone wants to help me bring Albus down. Except I don't want them to come because I remember Touka's last encounter with him. What if they won't just get hurt but get killed by him? I don't want more deaths to fall upon me. I don't think I can take it anymore.

"I can't let you all come with me." I said, "He's only after me so this is a problem that I alone have to take care of."

"If you couldn't even get rid of him in the first place." said Touka, "What makes you think you can now?"

"I'm a better match now. The first time I had to use their planet's core to destroy the Chernabog's home world. I can take him on with the power of my Rinkaku."

"But you might not have it all under control, Doctor." said Kaneki, "I don't want you to go berserk again."

"I'm not quit holding that against me!"

"Sorry Doctor but were all concern for you." said Lin, "We don't want anything bad happen to you."

"Nothing will-,"

All of a sudden I gained a scent. The smell is quite tantalizing that it made my mouth watered. Where is this smell coming from? Suddenly when I look at my friends I see a strange glow surrounding them. Each of their glows is a different color though. Kaneki's is white, Touka's is blue, and Lin's is black. It's like if I can actually see their aura.

Is this the smell I'm getting from? From their auras? But why is it making me hungry? Why am I- "Well what are you waiting for?" said the voice of Laughing Blood. "Aren't you going to eat their life force or what?"

"Doctor?" said Kaneki.

"Get out." I said.

"Sorry?"

"ALL OF YOU JUST GET OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I flip one of the switches to dematerialized the TARDIS to leave them behind and to transport me to somewhere else in Tokyo. I don't believe this! Why was I hungry to eat them?! They are my friends I can't eat them! Why would I want to eat Ghouls?!

"I became a part of your life force, Blood Jester." said Jux, "Not only did you ate part of my flesh but you took away my time. Shouldn't you know that you were capable of eating time too?"

"Time?" I said, "I can eat time?"

Life force. Everyone has a life stream flowing within their bodies but it's time that ages everyone. I'm part Time Ghoul, so that means I can eat someone's life force while also feeding upon their flesh?... "NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T EAT SOMEONE'S LIFE FORCE!"

"Still a stubborn fool I see. You're going to have to change that if you want to live."

"Shut up! Why are you even talking to me?!"

"BECAUSE I'M STARVING!" He shouted in my ear, "I'm a part of you now and you need to provide us food!"

"You want food? I'll get you something to eat alright! I'll give you the Chernabog! We'll eat him whole while he suffers for hurting my friends!"

"That's the spirit. Now I do believe your new look should be finished by now, correct?"

"Yes. Everything is going to end tonight. I swear it! I WON'T LET ANYONE STOP ME!"

Not even Donna Noble.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Blood Jester Awakened (Albus's Narrative)

I've gotten the Doctor's note from Investigator Amon. When I've read it it says that he wants to see me tonight at the Aokigahara forest in the restricted section. How smart of him. The restricted section is where Investigators can't pass into no matter what the circumstances. Which also mean if I say to Arima that the Doctor is in the forest. There's no way I can get him to send some investigators with me to collect him.

I can only assume that the Doctor wants to settle things with me. I don't believe it's about him surrendering either.

...

I've walked deep into the forest and pass by a few corpses here and there. This forest is known for many people committing suicide here. They all say it has a mystical haunting that compels you to commit suicide. Well if it is Chernabogs are not easily compelled to die. I understand why the Doctor wants to meet here, but isn't he sensitive to see bodies of these humans? To think this place would be the last thing he chooses.

Once I pass through the restricted sections I tried to pick up the Doctor's scent. Though the smell of death in this forest is too overwhelming. That must be another reason why he chose this place. Until I was surprise to find a note attach to a white string that goes deeper into the forest. It said follow the string, so he does want to be found. What is he planning?

I follow the string and it brought me to a large empty area with no trees. His TARDIS is right in the middle of this empty circle. Well if that's here then where is the Doctor? Is he inside the TARDIS? When I walk over to the TARDIS and I was about to knock on the until I heard his voice, "Don't touch my old girl."

I turn around to try and see him but he was no where around. "Doctor?! Where are you?!" I called out to him. I took a few steps forward and nearly tripped on something. It was a red box with strange markings on them. What I've noticed is that I see a handle on the side of it. "What is this Doctor? What game are you playing?"

"Game? Why dear Albus, you started this game ever since you killed my friend, and the people I tried so hard to save."

"Maybe you should've have tried to stop us."

"Maybe you should've thought who you were fucking with."

"Such language, Doctor. You have changed a lot since our last encounter."

"Doctor? That man is dead, Albus. I've been awakened into something new."

Suddenly the handle started to move on its own and it started playing a music box melody. The Doctor sang a little tune to match it's melody.

"Oh you pitiful despicable old man.

Don't you see that there's nothing you can.

To save your friends.

You're so really really really lost.

You can't even save yourself I use to think that you were so great.

Now my heart is filled with so much of hate it's really so degrade.

You know I'm actually glad that you are gone.

Now I'm not the one who's lost"

I was startled when the box opened and pop out a doll of the Doctor with black X's over it's eyes. I heard someone from above and I see a falling evil looking red jester! I jump out of the way when he tried to swing a kicked down upon me. When he landed lifted up his face. I see a red and black jester mask that has a fanged smile, and gold bells dangling from the curved spikes. I see his hair that's completely blood red. His entire outfit is a red and black suit with a trench coat that has black fur around the collar. There's black straps around the arms and there's a clip between the chest and abdomen that keeps the trench closed but it shows some part of the suit. To complete it all he wears black leather gloves, and black combat boots.

I knew this person is the Doctor but when I look into his yellow and red eyes. There was no trace that this is the Doctor that I know. It's like I'm facing something that isn't TimeLord at all. "What the hell is this?!" I said, "What's up with that costume?!"

"What's up with your face?"

The box in my hand exploded out acid and burned off the flesh of my hand and parts of my face! It was painful and made me cry out, but I'm thankful to have a healing factor to repair the skin. I growled at him as I said, "That was a fucking dirty trick, Doctor!"

"Doctor? Doctor Who? I see no Doctor here. Oh my where are my manners? The name is Blood Jester, and I'm going to give you a one bloody hell of a show!"

A cyan, gold, and red Rinkaku burst out from his back. There are four tentacles and one of them attack me. When I blocked it I was surprised the impact was strong enough to sent me hitting a tree. Not only that, I broke right through it and crash into the ground. I heard the Doctor's wicked laughter, no not the Doctor's. What did he call himself again? Blood Jester?

"Don't tell me you're going to hold back Albus?!" said Blood Jester, "It's only just us so go on and change into your full form!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said as I stand up walking back into the circle.

"Why are you playing coy? I'm the one who should be toying with you."

"Well I thought I bring a guest."

"What? Impossible, you can't bring CCG Investigators pass the restriction boundary."

"Japan's CCG yes, but not Britain's CCG. Oh Donna!"

His eyes went wide when Donna Noble finally walked into the circle. "So this is the Doctor?" She said.

"Well for what he says. That man is dead. The man who use to call himself Doctor is now Blood Jester."

There were no words coming from him. He fell silent.

... (Doctor's Narrative)

... No... Why did he bring her here?... Was it just to use my emotions against me? What am I suppose to do now?

"Didn't you say you weren't going to let anyone stop you?" said Laughing Blood.

"That you won't even let Donna Noble stop you?" said Shian.

That's right I did say that. Albus killed Humans and Ghouls because I came here. He hurt my friends and I can't let that just pass.

Donna said, "I have a question for you Doctor."

"Huh?" I said.

"Days early, when you stop those Clowns from killing us. Why did you protect us?"

"..."

"Well go on Blood Jester." said Albus, "It's not nice to leave a lady's question unanswered."

"Just for that your death will be more creative than what I have cooked up." I said, "I'll answer your question Donna, but as the Doctor for the last time."

I took off my mask and shifted my eyes back to normal. I looked at her in those familiar eyes. Till this day I still see her as my companion... I wonderful and brilliant best friend. I said, "I protected you because we were friends once. You don't remember me but I remember you. We've shared so many adventures together. The first time I've met you was on your wedding day. But that man Lance Bennett betrayed you. I was there to make it right. Eventually you've found a man to love and trust. A man named Shaun Temple."

She was shocked to hear that name again. I started crying as I said, "I'm sorry Donna. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save your husband from Ghouls. But your son, Lin Temple is still alive. Except I'm sorry to say that he's a Ghoul too. Those people who took him away turn him into a Ghoul."

"No I don't believe you!" She shouted.

"You don't have to. Because in a minute none of this will matter. The Doctor is dead. I Blood Jester have been awakened, and I don't need anyone to stop me anymore!"

I put on my mask and shouted, "NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY OR ELSE I'LL WON'T SHOW MERCY!"

Everything went red as I charge at Albus with my Rinkaku. He grabbed Donna with an arm around her neck. He said, "Kill me and you'll kill her! If the Doctor is dead then you won't have no problem killing the both of us!"

My Rinkaku lunge towards them but my shining tentacles stopped... Can I?... Can I really kill Donna?

"GAAHH!" screamed Albus as blood coughed up from his mouth.

"LET GO OF MY MOTHER!" shouted the voice of Lin as he thrown him to the side as Albus crashed into another tree.

When Donna turned around to face Lin she was speechless. Her body is shaking to the core. "I told you to stay away from me!" I growled at Lin.

"Yeah well in case if you hadn't noticed Doctor we're you're friends! Did you also forget about my promise to Grandad?! I'm suppose to protect you, idiot!"

Before I could say anything Kaneki, Touka, Nishiki, Enji, and Kaya showed up as well. Kaneki rushed towards me and gave me a good punch to the jaw. He said, "Wake the hell up Doctor! Were not leaving you alone no matter what! I've tried that once and I've realized that it was the worse mistake I've ever made in my entire life!"

"Try 906 years, Kaneki." I said, "Then come back to me about making the worst mistakes in your entire life."

"You just don't get it do you? Even when all those companions left you they still keep you within their hearts! Donna didn't just forget did she?!"

"How dare you?!"

"How dare you?! You keep on saying that you're alone! Well if you just stop and open your you are not alone you stubborn fool!"

"With us you'll never be alone." said Lin, "Ghouls are just as much cast out like you are, Doctor."

Ghouls that are like me? I can't argue with him on that one. He reminded me of Iota-Omin.

"Ahem!" said Albus as he brush off the dirt from his outfit, "Are we done with the sappy drama?"

"You're going to be done in a tick." I said.

"Hmm, 6 against one?"

"You might as well make it 7." said Donna, You're not who you say you are, aren't you Albus?"

"Why Ms. Noble. Are you siding with the Ghouls?"

"I'm siding with my son."

"(Sigh), I see. Humans are so emotional it make my stomach churn. I've never broke myself into seven before. Well gotta try at least."

Suddenly shadows began to emit from his body as he split himself into seven. "A Chernabog can do that?" said Touka.

"Chernabogs are like demi-gods." I said, "They can perform some tasks that seems impossible."

All 7 of them laugh as one of the Albus said, "Well then let's get this fight started, Blood Jester! I can't wait to see who's going to die first!"

"The only person who's going to die is you, Albus."

I'm tired of this. This problem with the Chernabogs has gone for too long. With my friends with me I believe we can end it together... I just have to keep my hunger away from them, and focus on Albus. This has to be quick too, this place has been affecting me greatly when I got here.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Forgotten Taste (WARNING: DARK MATERIAL)

The kid gloves are off. Albus and I fought each other at full speed and strength while the others are doing the same against his clones. During our fight Albus tries to dig into my head as he said, "Do you remember how your companion died?!"

"Shut up!"

I whip my Rinkaku towards him as he jump in the air to dodge. He got up in the trees so I had to follow.

"Do you remember her screams as I feast upon her flesh?!"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I sent all four of my Shining Scales at him but he stop them with his own black tentacles. He's going into his second stage of transformation.

"I bet you're wondering about the taste of her flesh? Shall I remind you on that very day?"

I brought myself to charge at him and use my Rinkaku to hit him across the trees. "Miss me." said Albus right close to my ear and he grabbed me to throw me to the ground. It was only an illusion that I've hit. Before I could get up his tentacles pinned my Shinning Scales against the earth's soil. I punch him in the face but he stop me from doing it again by wrapping my wrists with one of his tails to pin them above my head.

He took off my mask as he said, "Now that's the face I know. Not this demonic jester."

"Get off of me!"

"Do you remember? Do you remember the taste of her flesh?"

"Stop it!"

"You have forgotten. Well I can't have that. I want a Doctor that remembers every single second of that beautiful moment."

"What are you doing?! STOP!"

He place his hand on my forehead and dig his claws into the skin. I screamed in agonizing pain as the memory I tried so hard to lock away came back to me.

... (The Lost Memory)

I watched him torture and butchered my companion. While I couldn't do nothing. My wrists are chained above me and my ankles shackled to the ground that forces me on my knees. I couldn't even tell him to stop. My mouth is shut by this black strap that's fasten around my head. I scream and tried my hardest to beg him to stop, but he just kept on going.

When my companion was pierced through the stomach by one of his tentacles. She looked towards me with those pleading eyes. She wants me to stop this, she can't even say the words help from all the screaming she's making. These chains are chaffing my skin so much from trying to get out of them. I'm pulling them as hard as I can to get out but the shackles aren't going to allow that.

The worst of it has arrived. When I see him eating her flesh from the stomach area. He moved his way up to her shoulder. Right now he's just toying with her. He loves how my companion screams. He loves every minute of pain she's feeling.

My hearts broke when she tried to reach out to me. Her one hand outstretch to me and I can't even reach out to her. I cried so much I can barely see her through my tears. Her hand dropped as she grew quiet. But I saw a smile spreading across her face. She then spoke the words I'll ever hear for the last time, "Don't worry Doctor... I'll be okay... Don't think this is your fault... I've had the most wonderful time with you... I love... you."

The life left her eyes as I screamed out her name even though it can't be heard. I've lost a companion who died in the most gruesome and painful way possible. He stopped when she became quiet. Anger, sadness, and anguish consumed my very being. I couldn't stop this from happening. I couldn't prevent this fate from befalling upon her.

The Chernabog stand up and walk towards me. He took the gag off as I shouted at him, "YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Pay? Or thanked?"

He walk back over to her body. I shouted, "DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Relax. I'm just going to share my meal with you."

"What did you say?!"

He rip her heart out and began tearing it into pieces. "I bet you're dying for a taste. Do you know what humans taste like?"

"Stop it!"

"No of course you don't. You love humans. So it's only right that you should know what the people you've been trying to protect taste like."

"You're not going to make me eat my friend!"

"Shhh. Not make, help. I swear to you now, Doctor. Once you get a taste you won't stop eating it. The taste is not like anything in this universe. Let me help you eat your beloved companion."

"No no no no! Please don't!"

He shoved pieces of her heart into my mouth and made sure I didn't spit it out. It was vile and disgusting. My tongue was rejecting the taste of blood. He tilted my head to make the meat slid down my throat. When it gotten into my stomach I wanted to throw up but all of a sudden... I've found it satisfying.

What the hell am I thinking?! He's forcing me to eat my friend!

"She says she loves you." he said, "Were you two more than just friends?"

When he removed his hand from my mouth I spat upon his face. "GO TO HELL!" I shouted. He wiped it off and simply laughed.

"Cute. I'm going to make you eat every bit of her heart. It's only right that you eat the best part of her. What was her name again? You said something earlier but I couldn't hear it. I bet it was her name. What was it now?"

"... -,"

... (Back to Aokigahara Forest)

"...Echo." I struggled out her name from my lips. Tears over flooded from my eyes. "Echo..." I said her name again. Remembering every moment I've spent with her. Every memory, all the adventures we've shared, and all the emotions we've felt. After Donna I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I've found her, my Echo. "Echo!" I said it again.

"Now you remember, don't you Doctor?" said Albus, "You remember the taste of your precious Echo?"

"ECHO!"

I use my Rinkaku to rip from his hold and stab him through the gut with all four of my Shining Scales. The moment my hands were free I run my right arm straight through his chest. "SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! AND YOU TOOK YOU AWAY!"

I threw him across the woods as he crashed into a tree. "Echo... I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. If I wasn't so damn weak you've wouldn't been eaten by him. Nor by me."

I remember what she tasted like. What her heart tasted like. A part of her is now inside me.

"Do you enjoy it now?!" called out Albus as he walk back towards me, "Do you enjoy feasting upon the flesh of Humans?"

"No I don't. It pains me everyday to eat their flesh. That's why I locked away the memory of her to forget the taste. Now that can't be helped."

I took out a bottle of Sudin from my coat's pocket. I popped it open and drank the substance to boost my RC cells so I can heal my damaged Rinkaku. It was hard to push them through Albus's tentacles since I had to rip them to get out. Now that I'm energized I can perform at a faster level. It will give me enough time to take him out.

I pick up my mask and put it back on. I run towards him and attack with my fully healed Rinkaku. He tried to block it with his own tentacles but I slice them right through. "You know I'm getting a little tired playing with you. I think it's about time I end this."

He finally transformed into his final stage. As more shadows emit from his body his winds spread from the back and the pair of horns grew from the head. As the tentacles grew back he attack me at full force. I blocked it but the impact sent me flying and broke through a large tree. He flew fast to bring in another attack. I had to jump high to dodge it.

When I thought I was out of the way he rushed in another hit as his claws run through my stomach. "GET OFF ME!" I hit him away with my Rinkaku. Except without him taking any damage he suddenly appeared right in front of me and grab me by the throat. I dug my Shining Scales into his torso and arm, but he wasn't letting go.

"I wonder how many times is it going to take to break you?"

Before I could even blink all six of his tentacles pierced through my torso. I've coughed up so much amount of blood it knock my mask off. He thrown me against the ground so hard I could barely get back up. Albus came down to claw at my stomach and began eating chunks from my Rinkaku. I was screaming so much from the pain I tried to get him off, but my strength is failing me.

"Doesn't this take you back Doctor?!" he said, "You now know the pain that your beloved Echo went through! Though I gotta say, you taste way better than that pathetic Human!"

"GET OFF OF HIM!" he was suddenly hit off me by a Ukaku. I looked to see that I was saved by Donna.

"Doctor can you stand?!" she said.

"Donna get out of here!" I choked out the words, but now Albus has his eyes on her.

"Well this is something I've haven't seen before." He said, "Looks like you've beaten my clone. Now let's see what you can do against me!"

The two attack each other while I'm stuck in the ground. I can't get up. My healing factor has slowed down. He's damaged my body so much I can't do anything now. No this can't be happening! He's going to do the same thing to Donna what he did to Echo!

Get up dammit! GET THE FUCK UP!

Suddenly I've felt tired. I can't feel anything in my body anymore. Am I dying? What's happening to me?

"Doctor?"

"... Echo?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Echo Promise

The world changed around me. I'm laying on a boat that's floating on water. Cuddling with me is Echo. She was rubbing small circles on my chest to comfort me. The wounds on the outside of my body is gone but the pain inside is still there. Yet here is Echo trying to comfort this pain.

My familiar Echo. I remember her brown hair, her gray eyes, her delicate milky skin, and her most favorite outfit. She wears a blue blouse, black jeans, blue converse, and she wears a blue ribbon on the top of her head. Blue was her favorite color just like mine. She was like me in every sense.

I remember this place. This is where we've shared our first kiss together on the lakes of planet Galen. It was one of our most calmer and peaceful journeys. The waters have a mystical feel to take all of your worries and pain away. For the first time I was thinking about nothing else but Echo.

I started crying as I said, "I'm sorry, Echo. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. It's all my fault."

"Shhh," She said, "It never was, Doctor. I've never blamed you. But there's something I must ask of you. If this pain is too much for you to handle alone. Never forget that you have us to share it with. Don't keep this darkness inside your heart. Share it with me, share it with Donna, with Lin, with Kaneki. Share the pain with everyone who you love, and the people that care so much for you. It's time that you stop keeping yourself such a mystery. Let us know how you feel so we can understand. Let us know how Blood Jester feels... Remember your promise."

That's right, the promise I made when I started calling myself Blood Jester. Blood Jester is much more ruthless but open too. I understand the pain of Ghouls because they shared it with me. Now I have to do the same.

"DOCTOR!" shouted the voice of Donna.

"Donna! What's happening to her?!" I said.

"DOCTOR!" shouted Kaneki.

"DOCTOR!" shouted Lin.

Everyone is calling out to me. What's happening to them? Has Albus won?! No I have to save them! I have to get up! If I don't everyone will be killed! Donna, Lin, Kaneki, and the people of Anteiku! Which I why I can't let this happen! NOT AGAIN!

"Doctor." said Echo, "When you wake up you won't be in total control of yourself. You're already starving from not eating someone's timeline."

"I can't believe that's the curse of a TimeGhoul. Not only do I eat someone's flesh but also their time."

"You know Chernabogs live over thousands of years. Eat his and you won't have to eat someone's time for a while."

"How true, but you said I'll won't have control over myself. How can I be sure I'll won't hurt the others?"

"Focus on the Chernabog. Focus on Albus. Think about no one else. Now wake up, Blood Jester. They need you."

Suddenly my Rinkaku healed up faster than the speed of light. They became longer but turned completely blood red. Parts of my body is covered by my Kagune turning it into armor. Then my entire head became covered that is shaped into a demonic looking face of a jester. Wait... I know this I've seen it before! What did they call it? This is my Kakuja form!

"Ah the true awakening of Blood Jester." said Jux.

"What's happening?!" I said, "Why is my Kakuja form being activated now?!"

"You made a promise not just to yourself but to us as well." said Shian.

My world flipped upside down as everything that was beautiful disappeared. My Echo disappeared. I'm alone in this boat that's floating on a sea of blood. "What have I awakened?" I said, "This can't be me doing this is it?!"

I suddenly heard a bell and it's ringing constantly. It started off small but it's growing louder in my head like a crescendo. It's driving me mad! "Stop it you two!" I shouted at Jux and Shian.

"It's not coming from us, Blood Jester." said Shian.

"You're ringing that bell all on your own." said Jux.

"That ringing! That loud annoying bell! Where the hell is it ringing from?!"

"Why from you of course." said Jux.

"That Kakuja has a name Blood Jester." said Shian, "It's your act to perform for the audience. Don't you want to give them a good show?"

"A good show?... Act?"

Of course, every show needs a name. I remember one time I did played a Jester once. Acting like a fool in front of a king. What did I say to open the act? Oh yeah that's right. I would stand up outstretch my arms with a big smile on my face and said, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I WILL NOW GIVE YOU THE KILLING JOKE THAT WILL MAKE YOU DIE WITH LAUGHTER!"

Killing Joke... Ha ha! The Killing Joke. That's what I'll call it. Yeah it's going to be a great act!

"Of course with some acts we must have lovely assistance." I said as I turn to Jux and Shian. "Laughing Blood, Cyan Jester. Will you assist me with this performance tonight? The Doctor always have companion by his side, so why not Blood Jester have assistants?"

"Well this is interesting." said Jux.

"But just one thing." said Shian, "There's no backing out. You have to eat Albus whole, and let no one stop you."

"That won't be a problem at all. The show must go on until the act is over. No one has the right to stop it."

My Kakuja lifted me up out of the boat as I said, "Well what are we waiting for? The show must begin!"

I dive into the blood and found myself back into the forest. Except my vision is different. Everything is pitch black and all I see is the shape of the Chernabog that's all in red. I can smell his flesh and his very life force. Of course before I can eat, the performance of the Killing Joke must come first. I can feel this change within my body that's screaming within. I've been through this before. It's the same change I've put myself through when I became human once.

It's called metamorphosis. Finally a good change for once.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Killing Joke (Kaneki's Narrative)

"CENTIPEDE ERADICATE!" I've activated my Kakuja form and finished off the clone. Ahead of me I saw Donna getting beaten by the other Albus but he looks like the real one. I don't see his counterparts with wings and horns. When her Ukaku Quinque was destroyed I rushed in and block his attack. The impact was strong that his tentacles slice through my tail. I had to grab Donna to jump us out of the way.

"Very brave boy to get in between us." said Albus.

"Oh I wouldn't say just brave." said the voice of the Doctor. Then out of no where a red Jester looking Kakuja drop down upon him making Albus go face down. "I would say that was stupid brave." The jester laughs. That isn't the Doctor is it?

"What the hell happened to you?" said Albus.

"You can say I've went through a metamorphosis. Say you like jokes right? Well here's one for ya."

All of a sudden he quickly took a bite out of Albus's shoulder! A huge chunk of his flesh too! "AHH! GET OFF ME!" Albus got up and thrown the Doctor off him. Shockingly the Doctor landed on a tree but stood on it side ways. What the hell? How is that possible?

"Didn't like that joke?" He said, "Well how about a riddle then? You wear clothes of the brightest of colors and bells ring on your every step. You laugh at me, I laugh at you. Tell me, what are you?"

"What game are you playing Doctor?"

"Game? Doctor?" He laughs, "Sorry, wrong answer!"

He launch himself towards him and attack with his long Shining Scales. Albus tried to block it with his wings but the Doctor tore right through them. He then took another bite out of Albus's other shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" said Donna, "How can the Doctor be a Kakuja?"

I remember when he ate part of that Laughing Blood guy. Could this be it?

Albus ran through the Doctor's torso with his arm to make him stop. "DOCTOR!" I shout out to him. Instead of a scream I heard laughter coming from the Doctor.

"Hee hee hee ha ha ha! That tickles!" He slip himself out from the arm as the wound healed up very fast.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Albus.

"The answer was the fool if you didn't get it. How about another one? You hear it speak, for it has a hard tongue. But it cannot breathe, for it has not a lung. What is it?"

"I'm not playing with you!"

He attack him with his tentacles but they were sliced up by red strings. "Wrong answer." Suddenly another Albus appeared behind him and attack. "DOCTOR LOOK OUT!" shouted Donna. Red strings hold and surrounded Albus to halt his attack. "The correct answer was a bell, Albus. That should've been easy. Oh well let's do a puppet show! You like puppet shows right?!"

He made Albus dance as black blood flowed out from the cuts being caused by the red strings. The Doctor sang as he put on a sick looking puppet show.

"I got no strings to hold me down

To make me fret or make me frown

I had strings but now I'm free

There are no strings on me!"

Suddenly the Doctor was dancing around with him while he cut off pieces of Albus's flesh.

"Heigh ho the merry-o

That's the only way to be

I want the world to know

Nothing ever worries me

I got no strings

So I have fun

I'm not tied up to anyone

They've got strings

But you can see

There are no strings on me!"

The Doctor let Albus's arms free but he tied the strings around his wings. "I'm going to kill you Doctor!" shouted Albus but suddenly the strings pierced through his chest like spikes. While the Doctor just kept on singing.

"You have no strings

Your arms is free

To love me by the Zuider Zee

Ya, ya, ya

If you would woo

I'd bust my strings for you!"

The Doctor grab his right hand and wrap the other arm around his waist and dance with him. "What the hell am I watching?" said Donna.

"Don't ask me." I said.

"Should we stop him?" said Donna.

"Uhhhh. I don't know if I can. This is beyond crazy."

The Doctor continues to sing.

"You've got no strings

Comme ci comme ca

Your savoire-faire is

Ooh la la!

I've got strings

But entre nous

I'd cut my strings for you!"

He cut the strings off from Albus but he started throwing and tossing him around like a ball!

"Down where the Volga flows

There's a Russian rendezous

Where me and Ivan go

But I'd rather go with you

Hey!"

He suddenly went wild with him not allowing one chance for Albus to fight back. When the others arrived they were shock as us to see this. "What the hell is going on?" said Touka.

"... He's performing a puppet show." I said and they all looked at me in confusion.

The Doctor stop by dropping Albus and sit on top of him as he said with a big fanged smile, "There are no strings on me!" He laughs as he shouts, "Well ladies and gentlemen did you enjoy the puppet show?!"

We all stayed silent until Touka said something, "Doctor what are you doing?"

"... (Sigh), I think the I've Got No Strings song is way better sung by Barbra Streisand. Ahhh Barbra, such a doll. I bet she tastes great." He licked his lips.

"Okay, I think Albus is done so finish it."

"Oh my dear Touka. Don't try to interrupt my Killing Joke Act. It's not over yet."

He got off him and picked him up with a Shining Scale that went through the chest. "How about a magic trick? This one is a classic." He used the strings to wrap Albus with his own wings. Is Albus even alive anymore? He's not screaming. "Ladies and gentlemen I will cut this Chernabog in half!"

"Oh shit the Doctor has gone crazy!" said Nishiki.

"He's taking this too far." said Donna, "The Doctor isn't like this for real right? Did he just lost his mind?"

"I have to stop him." I said. I let Donna stand on her own and run towards the Doctor, "Doctor you can stop now! He's done! He's finished!"

"No he isn't."

Strings suddenly formed a barrier around the two. I can't get in! Unless I use my own Kakuja? No I have to talk the Doctor out of it! I need to bring him back to his senses! "Doctor listen to me! I know this man doesn't deserve to live but if you kill him you won't be better than he is!"

"That's a little too late for that, Kaneki."

"What are you talking about it's never too late!"

"You don't understand. I'm already down to his level. He captured me and my Echo. Do you know what he forced me to do? I didn't want to remember it but I remember everything. Every second of that hellish moment. He forced me to eat my own companion."

He what?

"I've ate her heart. He ate the rest of her until there was nothing left but bones... I'll won't let him live."

"... No one says you have to let him live. But this act needs to stop. You're scaring us with this performance, Doctor. You're scaring Donna."

"... I understand. One last riddle then to end the act. Cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind the stars and beneath the hills. Ends life and kills laughter. What is it?"

"... The Dark." I answered.

"Correct."

Suddenly the strings grew wide and thick until we couldn't see the two. What we've heard was not blocked off though. We all heard him eat the Chernabog. I walk back to Donna as she asked me, "Is he?" I nodded.

"It's going to take him a while to finish." I said, "How about you guys go on and get her out of this forest? I'll wait here until the Doctor is finished."

"I'll wait with you." said Touka.

"Okay."

"Wait." said Nishiki, "How do you know if he won't eat you two?"

"The Doctor is not gone. This may be a different side of him, but he still has his senses."

"Can you be sure of that?"

"If he does try anything I can take him on with my own Centipede Eradicate Kakuja."

"What did he called his then?"

"I heard him call his act a Killing Joke. Although from what we saw of it it's like my own. He's only half Kakuja like me."

"Make sure he doesn't become a full one then."

They all took off except me and Touka. "You think he'll be okay after this?" she asked me.

"I don't know. But we'll be there to help him get through it."

We have to now. He can't be left alone anymore. Nor do I believe ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Metamorphosis (Doctor's Narrative)

I've woken up floating around in space. I know this place. It's the soothing chamber inside my TARDIS. It's the room I come to so I can calm down, but how did they know about this chamber? Suddenly I've realized I'm not alone in this room. Someone is holding me.

I look down and see Kaneki holding me close to him. Why is he in here with me? Why is he acting like this? Was he worried that much? "Anti-gravity off." I said as I held him so he wouldn't fall. We floated down gently till our feet were planted on the ground. Kaneki woke up and he was able to stand on his own. I asked him, "Are you feeling okay Kaneki?"

He looked up to me with sad grey eyes. Those eyes... Now that I have my memory of Echo back. Those eyes remind me so much of hers. Suddenly Kaneki cried a little and hug me tight. He said, "Me okay? I should be asking you that! You went Kakuja on me Doctor! I was hoping this wouldn't happen but now it has! I never wanted you to go through the same thing I did!"

Same thing he did? So he's a Kakuja too? Oh Kaneki what else haven't you told me? "Kaneki I'm so sorry that you had to see that side of me. That fight with Albus didn't leave me with no choice."

"I understand. I just now see how people get when I use my Centipede Eradicate Kakuja."

Centipede Eradicate? I wonder why it's called that? Suddenly I heard his stomach growl. "How long has it been since you've ate?" I asked him

"A while."

"Come with me to the kitchen. We still have the Dragonos meat from Aros."

"Okay."

He let go of me as we walk on over to the kitchen. When we've got there and I've served him the meat he said to me, "You know Donna is still hanging around."

"Where is she?" I asked, "In the TARDIS?"

"No in Anteiku. When we brought you in here the TARDIS piloted on its own and brought us back to the alley where you've parked before. The Aokigahara Forest is no place to park in."

"I see why. So when you said we brought you in here. Who else was with you?"

"Touka. She's sleeping in my room."

"No doubt she was just as shock at my performance last night. Again I'm really sorry about everything."

"Doctor when you went Kakuja, did you hear anything?"

"Like what?"

"A loud noise? When I activate my Kakuja I hear centipedes crawling in my ears."

"... I hear bells. Like the ones on a jester's hat."

Bells that just keep on constantly ringing like a song. A song that will only end until I eat someone. I got no strings to hold me down. To make me fret or make me frown. I had strings but now I'm free. There are no strings on me.

"Doctor?" said Kaneki.

"Yeah?"

"You're singing again."

"Singing?"

"You know that song is a Disney classic right? Why sing that song?"

I don't know it just came to me when... When I remember what Jux did to me. He would tied me in strings that cut deep into my skin. Use hooks attached to strings to keep open my wounds. When I've snap those strings I've felt like I was free. Free from everyone, free from the universe, free from the strings of time.

When I look at everyone else. Even at Kaneki I see strings that are tied to their fears. To their worries, to their burdens, and to this cruel world. I want to make it possible to cut those strings. To be free like me.

"I'm not tied up to anyone

They've got strings

But you can see

There are no strings on me."

"Doctor stop that. You're scaring me again." said Kaneki.

I snap out of my trance and said, "I'm sorry Kaneki. There's really nothing to the song it's just one of my favorites. The puppet who came alive but is not real flesh and bone. Yet in the end he got his wish to become human. That's almost kind of like us don't you think? Humans reject us only because we're not like them. Except we are real just an entirely different race. I think it's time that their views change. Even though Torchwood is taken over but I can get rid of the Chernabogs and put it back together. After that, the CCG, and the Governments of the human race. Yoshimura was right. Why cure something that wasn't a disease in the first place?... I need to talk to Donna."

...

I dress into something casual so I won't spook anyone in my blood stained clothes. A normal red shirt, blue jeans, and red converse nothing fancy. Of course I had to clean myself up to get the smell of blood off me. I don't want to be known as a total psycho. No sir don't want the humans and Ghouls fearing me completely.

When I walked into Anteiku they were already giving me looks. Like they don't know what kind of mood I'm in. Lucky there's no customers around. I smiled and said, "Relax my friends. I'm the Doctor you knew before. Well, maybe not completely but still I'm quite calm and collected."

"If you say so." said Nishiki.

"Hush." said Kaya, "You are feeling okay Doctor?"

"I've never felt better, Kaya. I've been told that Ms. Noble has spent the night here?"

"Yes she's downstairs with Lin. They've been catching up."

"I see. Well I need to talk to my old companion and try to settle some things."

When I walk over to the staff only door Enji said, "What do you mean settle some things? You're not thinking-,"

"Heaven's man no! She was my best friend then and still is now! No matter what even if she is a CCG Investigator."

Kaneki and Touka came in. I said, "If you don't trust me alone with her then I'll have Kaneki with me. He knows how to stop me if I get out of line. Come along Kaneki."

"Sure Doctor." He said and we went downstairs to meet with Donna and her son Lin. We caught them in mid conversation. I looked at Donna in her CCG uniform. I frowned at that and said, "That uniform is so unbecoming of you Donna."

"So is that casual outfit, Space Man." She said, "I'm use to you wearing a suit."

"So you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You being my companion? Do you remember Davros and the Daleks?"

"No, who are they?"

So she doesn't remember. But how is she not burning up right now? This information alone should've gotten her brain boiling by now. I said, "They're nobody. They're dead as far as I know. The question is though why is brain not burning hot right now? I've locked away all your memories of me because it was the only way to save you. So who did you came in contact that can let you create new memories being with me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course who would? Unless that someone doesn't want anyone to know. Lin mind if I sit there for a moment?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm going to take a peek into your mother's mind that's all. Nothing to it."

Lin was questioning me with a look but he stood up so I can sit in his place. "Face me." I said to Donna, "This won't hurt at all but I need you to be completely open minded."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because you're my friend, and I need to know who has tampered with your head."

"You mean besides you?"

"... Oh I miss that cheeky personality. You had no idea how depressed I've been to leave you."

I put my fingers on the temples of her head and dive deep into her mind. I saw the terrible memories after I've left her. The massacre of her husband and her son taken away by Ghouls. After going through so many doors I've found one that's locked. I know a few species who can go into minds to rearrange, and lock memories. So who would want to do this to Donna?

I broke the lock and went through the door. I see Donna investigating a burned down building. The CCG must've thought Ghouls have done this. Why else would she be here? As she looks around suddenly she came across a man dressed in black. He was just kneeling on the ground doing nothing.

Donna gotten her suitcase ready and said, "State your identity, sir. Tell me why you're here."

"My identity?" He said. Wait, that voice.

"You may call me,"

He quickly run towards her before she could even activate her Quinque. Once his fingers touched her temples she screamed out in pain. "The Master." he said with a wicked grin on his face.

Impossible! How is he still alive?! I watched him die! I held his dead body in my arms!

The Master electrified her brain but my defense mechanism I've placed inside her stopped it. She drop into unconsciousness on the ash covered ground. "So you're one of the Doctor's pet's are you? Well then I've got a task for you Human." He place his hands on her head again, "If you meet him again. You will bring him to me no matter what."

I got out of this memory and find the strings that are attach to his order. With my ability I cut those strings and left her mind. "The Master?" she said, "Who is he?"

"An old enemy of mine that should've been dead." I said, "Now I know why your head is not burning up. He only locked one memory away. He destroyed the memories that I've locked. Well that's one way to get rid of my defense mechanism."

"What do we do about him then?" said Donna.

"The Master is my problem so I'll handle him. Right now we need to focus on the Chernabogs that took over Torchwood."

"I can help."

"No Donna. If CCG finds out you've been with us they will destroy Anteiku like that!" I snap my fingers to just to show how fast they can be. "You say nothing about this place nor come back here."

"But my son stays here."

"Then you two need to come up with schedules outside of Anteiku. You being here jeopardizes their lives including your son's. I mean it Donna do it for your son's sake until I can get rid of the Chernabogs."

"What if you can't?"

"That's never going to happen. I'm going to set everything right until Earth is place for both Humans and Ghouls to live without fear. I swear it!"

...

I'm back inside the soothing chamber to clear my mind of everything. Donna have already left so I don't have to worry about her so much. I'm trying to figure out how the Master survived? I've burnt his body until it turned to dust. It felt like it was an eon since his death.

... My friend... You still have strings that are controlling you. Someone out there is pulling your strings. I will cut them, and if you still refuse me. I will be the one to eat you. After all I eat another to live, I know I will too be eaten like I did, I just hope I taste good.

"Doctor?" I heard Kaneki's voice. I was floating upside down so I look up to see him dressed in a white shirt and black pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes though just black socks. I smiled and said, "Yes Kaneki? What's wrong?"

"Can you really change the world?"

"I've done it once. I can do it again."

He jump up to float towards me. He said, "But even if you do. After this problem has been taken care of. Can I still come with you?"

This is a surprise, "After everything I've done that scared you. You still want to come with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave you alone."

That's an answer I've never gotten from any of my companions. He says now that he doesn't want to leave me alone, but what happens if he changes his mind?... Well I guess we'll get there when we cross that bridge. If it happens it happens.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked.

I smiled and said, "Yeah it's okay. That's completely fine with me."

There was silence between us until he said, "This place this very calming. I can see why you come here. Sometimes books would keep me calm but lately I've haven't been reading. I'm still going to read that book you've bought me from Aros."

"Good, it's a great read."

"So um, how close were you and Donna?"

"We were best friends. I remember long ago that she was the one saved the universe. Because she touch my severed hand she became half TimeLord. The knowledge was too much for her that she was burning on the inside. I had to locked away those memories of us to save her."

"It must've been awful to make a friend forget everything about you..." suddenly Kaneki started crying, "Ever since I've went through this change I had to stay away from my best friend, Hide. When I was Human he was all I had left. But now I have the people of Anteiku, and you to look after."

"Who says I need looking after?"

"Everyone needs someone to be by their side. I remember when I went out of control Touka will be the one to stop me. I know you're getting better at controlling yourself, but I don't want you to look at me as your babysitter. I want you to look at me as your partner."

"A partner huh? Kaneki the moment you became my companion I consider you as a partner."

He smiled and asked, "So what do we do now? Just go to Torchwood and take down the Chernabogs?"

"That's really just it, but I must also bring Torchwood back to power again. Which means I must find recruiters."

"Got anyone in mind?"

"A few, but it seems I'm going to have to cut a few strings first before I can just recruit them. In the mean I would like to rest first. I'm sure you're tired too Kaneki."

"Yeah... Mind if I just rest here?"

"Not at all. This place is soothing isn't it?"

"Very."

Yes now it's the time to rest. We'll deal with this problem tomorrow. Since I've gotten much stronger. The Chernabogs won't be too much of a problem.

... (Touka's Narrative)

After our last customer we've closed up shop and cleaned everything. Nishiki asked me while we were picking up, "Hey so are you going with the Doctor to take care of the rest of the Chernabogs?"

"I'm not sure but if he ask for my help I'll be willing to give a hand. The Doctor has done so much for us already that he brought us a supply of meat that are not from Humans. We can eat something that's not from them for once."

"That's for sure." said Enji, "He brought enough for us that will last for 2 months."

Suddenly we heard the bell ring with the door opened. I said, "Sorry but we're closed." I turned around but it wasn't a customer. It was Shuu Tsukiyama. He smiled at us as he said, "Good evening, Ms. Touka. Is my sweet Kaneki here? I've missed him so."

TO BE CONTINUED

Gallifreyan Ghoul: Torchwood


End file.
